spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Sponge
Censorship You can't censor my creativity like that. This is an open wiki, and my stuff was not sick. It was honest and mature and the spongebob fanfic wiki should be open to that kind of content if it wants to grow as a medium. I don't think censorship is a good way to build a wiki. Especially without talking to the author first. Can't we all just get along? God's plan is that we should be able to freely express ourselves, and we shouldn't hate other people's ideas and delete them because they're different. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *I strongly agree. The article in its previous form in no way violated any of the current, established policies on the Spongebob Fanon Wiki and it would be a damn shame to let such a great article go to waste. Quite simply we need to have this article restored and while I can't speak for Mr. Arrowsmith, I feel confident that a vote will determine exactly how many users feel the same way. Darth Muscare 23:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *Well even though I stongly disagree with your sick article, I will restore it , but you have to make it less sick or it will be deleted. (the reason I need you to make it less sick is it isn't suitable here) Bigman602, The Cool Guy 10:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *To be honest, that's not really up to you to decide. Griesly 18:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *Quiet or you will be blocked too. I will wait until the 20th for the community's final decision. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *This article sounds like a joke. There is no way it's serious, it's obviously satire. --SChanKun 01:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *I KNOW. Do you want it to be deleted? SpongeWriter123 11:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote to restore article Voting will end May 20th, 2010. Restore article #Great article and a magnificent contribution to this wiki. If you find the contents of "The Sponge" disgusting, then you're going to have plenty of problems down the road in life. Darth Muscare 23:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) #MY LEG 23:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) #I agree. 23:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) # 23:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) # I am overwhelmed that the community has turned out in such strong support of my creative efforts. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) # Squeeze the sponge...for great justice! 01:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) # 16:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) # WTF? Why would anyone delete this? Law Giver 16:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) # IPeter 17:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) # Happy to help. Brosba 17:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) # Griesly 18:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) # Squidwardfan 19:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) #Nifky^ 13:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Keep article deleted #Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) # 20:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments Well the article is atuomatically deleted due to it's sickness. If it doesn't follow the guidelines to the Manuel of Style to its an admin's choice whether it should be deleted or not so.. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 10:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *I moved your "vote" to the comments because you failed to number your vote, thus it wasn't counted. That being said, you linked to the Community Portal, not the non-existent Manual of Style. Simply stating it doesn't meet the Manual of Style doesn't mean anything when the Manual of Style doesn't exist. It is no in way, shape or form an administrator's choice unless you're willing to break rule #3 on Wikia's ownership guidelines, in which case you can be banned. The decision rests in the community, and as it stands, the community is currently in favor of restoring the article to its original form. Until the Spongebob Fanon Wiki establishes actual policies about the "sickness" of articles, the article needs to be restored or else Wikia staff will be forced to be brought into this. Cheers. 16:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *I agree. Griesly 18:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *If we're going to talk so sickly on a page, then we might as well keep all the sex, violence, and drug references I found in the past and censored. Already on it. Ponyo Fan 22:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *BURN THE NAUGHTY CONTENT. Ponyo Fan 22:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *This episode arlready EXISTS!! SPONGUIS 00:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *It seems the Staff lost this round, but make it less sick or its being redeleted. You have one day to make it less sick before it's deletation. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *Wait I misunderstood. It seems the sickness of sex/drug refernences is a violation of the Wiki's rules but you have all day and half of tommarow to make it less sick. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *I WILL delete it. SpongeWriter123 10:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Mr. Krabs is not played by that Person!Stephen Burg 21:53, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Unsuitable content for mixed age group using this wiki Hi My young son adores this wiki, and up to now I thought his participation on this site was a great thing. But I have just read your episode "The Sponge" - after he brought it to my attention - and it's not simply a question of being censored, and your given right to creative expression (although in this context, I had to laugh) what you wrote is completely unsuitable for the obviously mixed age groups that use this wiki. The vast majority of visitors and fans on this wiki site are way too young to be reading the kind of explicit material you posted. I strongly suggest that you take your brand of "creative expression" off this site, now. I'm mad as hell that my son, who is 9, had to read that garbage. This is a terrific wiki site, and the users on it write some excellent episodes. I don't want to have to report this activity, I think the users themselves can sort it out. Look guys, we've pushed the article for too long. Now an adult has complained about the sickness of the article. We need to delete this. Greetings from William Leonard 16:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Except there's one important detail we're forgetting: The Children's Online Privacy Proection Act currently makes it illegal for anyone under the age of 13 to use any Wikia wiki, and that includes this one. You may object to your 9 year-old son reading our content, but we make vast objections to your 9 year-old son reading it too. It's not only illegal on your part to let your son read and/or edit this site, but it's illegal for the administrators as well. Now William Leonard, I urge you not to delete this article. Any act of deleting, censoring or blanking of this article would show that you don't care about the community. As you can see above, the majority of the community is in favor of keeping the article. If you can't accept that, then no offense, but I don't think Spongebob Fanon Wiki is the right place for you. 18:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Well I got to agree with William, this article is a violation of the Wiki'a rules. If we just go and violate the rules, we wouldn't be a community at all. The rules make the wiki unsuccessful if we don't follow them. We must obey the wiki's rules! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 03:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *I agree completely with William. The internet is public. "Mommy! Look at this article about swex!" is what you're gonna hear before a big ol' lawsuit. Ponyo Fan 21:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) **Except the Internet isn't censored. It's in no way illegal for the contents of the article to be broadcast onto this site. Any attempts at a lawsuit would fail resoundingly. That and to go to trial over one silly little article would be absolutely ridiculous with the high costs of legal bills. On the other hand, Wikia staff will more than likely remove everyone's administratorship if the admins keep ignoring the community. Keeping the article, for the time being until the rules mentioned above become official, is the best way to approach this. Neon Madman 02:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah, but this site has rules, and it clearly approaches no sexual content and the child would run into this, breaking rules. Ponyo Fan 13:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) What about a warning template saying if you don't like this sort of thing, suggest reading a page? --Manta-bee 01:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bigman602, you totally lost it this time! SpongeWriter123 11:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Trouble trouble trouble trouble trouble trouble - you are making me crazy. SpongeWriter123 11:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) How have I lost it? I am just trying to STOP THIS VANDAL!!!!! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 11:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) WE need to STOP him before we actually lose it! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 11:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I mean, with restoring it, we went under his control. In other words, we lost it. SpongeWriter123 12:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, this is Mr. Blonde again, using my IP because I have been blocked without warning. I am not a vandal, and I heavily resent being repeatedly refered to as such. I am an amateur writer, and a real person. I do not understand why I am being treated like a criminal. Is this the way that you guys treat everyone who writes material that you don't care for? "If we just go and violate the rules, we wouldn't be a community at all." You guys literally just made those rules up less than a week ago, after I wrote this. Authority figures arbitrarily imposing strict regulations without consulting the regular editors hardly seems like it's necessary to preserving the community... along with banning perfectly reasonable people without warning simply because you disagree with them, I would mark this as abuse of power. The purpose of fan-fiction as an art-form is to put the characters into situations you normally wouldn't expect to see them in. I don't think the problem here is that I wrote a slightly bawdy article. I question your dedication to the site if you're working so hard to hold it back from being as great as it could become simply because you want to live a sheltered life-style, while the rest of us are living in the real world. 15:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoever you are, you are vandal NOW, with restoring "The Sponge"! SpongeWriter123 19:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::69.121.163.105, or Mrblonde, is in no way affiliated with our organization, for the record. We simply admire the writing abilities displayed in this article. TraceRoseborough 19:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a vandal for restoring a page that was wiped after the community had a democratic election to get it restored? :: 21:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Quote above this (a little back) to William: :: ::"It will show that you don't care about this community" :: ::So now, to care you have to allow sex on a PG-rated wiki? Ponyo Fan 21:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::For now, anyway. To care about the community, you have to listen to what they want and it seems the community wants the article to say at the moment. At least until December 21, 2012. Neon Madman 21:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ha, ha, very funny. Honestly guys, what's wrong? We just need to restore the article, but make sure no-one knows about it. That way we can get back in the community's good books and still stop our butts from getting kicked. I know it's a bit risky, but it's a whole lot better than trying to delete a thousand 'The Sponge' pages! I mean really! When you guys deleted the article, it just made all the whole wiki know about it. The least we could do is restore it! Greetings from William Leonard 15:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Now that we've established I am not a vandal and I was blocked under false pretenses, can someone unblock me? :: 21:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC) A little comment to the lovers of this article YOU ARE STOOPID! YEAH YOU ARE STOOPID AND DON'T FORGET YOU ARE STOOPID! Love, Ponyo Fan 23:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I Love Join Mordecai and the Rigby! Please Join of Mordecai and the Rigby! Users and Administrator Theodorefairlyoddparents67 • Mordecai and Rigby Talk 06:45, April 26,2011 (UTC) BURN THE NAUGHTY CONTENT This is funny as hell. JJ38 (talk) 11:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad I restored the talk page so we can see how stupid we were back then. Mark my words, if this happens again we'll just delete the article and that will be that. No, that does not mean you get more Cheerios. ''WL.'' "Mommy! Look at this article about swex!" is what you're gonna hear before a big ol' lawsuit. JJ38 (talk) 13:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC)